digimon_war_of_all_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terriermon
Terriermon is the Digimon partner of Aidan Himura. Terriermon looks like a small bunny. If Aidan doubts himself, Terriermon will become Zerimon. Terriermon can either warp Digivolve to MegaGargomon or biomerge with Aidan. Attacks * Bunny Blast: Spits out shots of superheated air. * Terrier Tornado: Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. Personality He is the most kind-hearted of all the Digimon and tries to convince Aidan to be kinder. Description The first time we see Terriermon is when he and Aidan are fighting Demitra Ikeda and Dracomon. Terriermon and Aidan flee without finishing the battle, Aidan yells at Terriermon to work harder and improve his attacks as Gargomon, a result of his Crest of Insincerity. During The Seven Great Demon Lords reign, Aidan starts to grow meaner and meaner, and abandons Terriermon on his own during their time in the human world. Terriermon DeDigivolves and cries, but is confronted by Biyomon, who tells Terriermon that the other Digimon got taken prisoner by Datamon. Zerimon reports this to Aidan, who decides to rejoin forces with Terriermon to save them. At Datamon's base in the human world, Aidan finds the other Digimon, and he declares that he wants peace. He steals his Crest of Peace from Datamon and Digivolves Terriermon to Rapidmon. Near the end of the series, Aidan believes peace can be brought to the land, thus leading to him combining his strength with Terriermon's to create MegaGargomon. Terriermon later warp Digivolves to MegaGargomon to fight the final battle. Other Forms The name "Terriermon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Zerimon Zerimon is the Fresh form of Terriermon. Zerimon is green and tiny. He only appears when Aidan doubts himself. His only attack is Bubble Blow. Attacks * Bubble Blow: Fires bubbles from its mouth. Gummymon Gummymon is the In-Training form of Terriermon. Gummymon looks like a green blob of jelly. His only attack is Double Bubbles. Attacks * Double Bubbles: Fires bubbles from its mouth Gargomon Gargomon is the Champion form of Terriermon. Gargomon isn't very scary, but when uncontrolled or put to the wrong tamer, he's a firing machine. His strongest attack is Gargo Laser. Attacks * Gargo Laser: Fires the vulcans on both of its arms * Bunny Pummel: Gets into the opponent's space, then thrusts up a "Gargo Pellet" from below. * Petit Twister: Creates a twister of bullets. Rapidmon Rapidmon is Terriermon's Ultimate form. Rapidmon appears like a cyborg-bunny. He is armed with cannons on his hands. His strongest attack is Rapid Fire. After Terriermon is done in this form, he is forced to return to Gummymon. Attacks * Rapid Fire: Rapid-fires homing missiles from both of its arms. * Tri-Beam: Fires a beam from its whole body that completely disassembles the opponent's data. * Homing Missile: Fires homing missiles from the launcher on its hack. MegaGargomon MegaGargomon is Terriermon's Mega form. Unlike it's previous forms, MegaGargomon takes up a dog-like appearance instead of a bunny. After this form Terriermon is forced to turn back into a DigiEgg. MegaGargomon's strongest attack is Gargo Missile. MegaGargomon is known to represent Aidan's want for peace. * Gargo Missile: Fires two large missiles from the missile launchers on shoulders. * Mega Barrage: Fires multiple weapons from everywhere on body. * Power Pummel: Launches pulverizing shockwaves from its fists. * Giant Missile: Fires his two missiles. Category:Male Digimon Category:Digimon